1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention is related to a computer enclosure, and particularly to a computer enclosure having means for positioning a circuit board to facilitate fixing the circuit board in the computer enclosure.
2. THE RELATED ART
A computer has many electronic components generally received in a computer enclosure. As the computer industry develops, the requirements for securely, accurately and efficiently assembling the electronic components in the computer enclosure are increasing so as to assure the stability of the computer system and reduce the manufacturing cost of the computer. A mother board is one of the main components of the computer and connects to many other components, such as a central processing unit (CPU) and expansion cards. Conventionally, the mother board is attached to the computer enclosure by bolts, such as those disclosed in Taiwan patent application No. 82108473 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,124. During the procedure for fixing the mother board to the computer enclosure, the mother board is positioned in the computer enclosure by hand.
However, positioning the mother board by hand can not assure that the mother board is accurately positioned and securely attached in the computer enclosure. Furthermore, the mother board is subjected to different forces when held in position by bolts, so that a mother board positioned by hand can easily end up out of position. Thus, connectors assembled to the mother board for connecting the mother board to other electronic device may not align with predetermined slots defined in the computer enclosure providing access to the connectors.
Additionally, positioning a mother board by hand is cumbersome and inefficient.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a computer enclosure having means for positioning a circuit board thereby accurately positioning the circuit board in the computer enclosure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a computer enclosure having means for positioning a circuit board which prevents the circuit board from being subjected to forces which displace the circuit board out of position with respect to the computer enclosure.
A third object of the present invention is to provide a computer enclosure having means for positioning a circuit board which increases the efficiency of assembling the computer.
To achieve the mentioned objects, a computer enclosure that receives a circuit board therein comprises a cage, a hook attached to the cage and a pair of ledges attached to the cage. The hook comprises a first body for supporting the circuit board and a latch extending from the first body for engaging with the circuit board. Each ledge comprises a second body for supporting the circuit board and a flange extending from the second body for engaging with the circuit board.